A Faint Memory
by AzraRenegade
Summary: A search for boy, Friends changed, Hearts broken. Sora a broken warrior, Vance a feirce fighter, Renzu a sould torn apart. Love will it prevail.Yaoi, Yuri and straightAll oc's are my own. sorry forgot to put it in the disclaimer.
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

Allo I am Azra and this is my Kingdom Hearts and other manga anime and game fanfic but mainly the first one. I would like to warn you people now there is gay love and lesbian love and straight love. Its got something for everyone so yeah. oh and this story is continuous so there will be many stories and chapters

Disclaimer: I dont own Kingdom Hearts, Annabelle, or Square Enix in any way or things would be different.

A Faint Memory

Chapter 1

The Meeting

A now twenty year old Sora his hair now shoulder length and straight his features more mature floated alongside a Valentine and Bella-sarah a mermaid and the strange rag-doll Annabelle she held.

For the past hour Annabelle had been recounting the tale of Renzu Senoma. A handsome young man with blue eyes that had gold flecks throughout them, he had shoulder length maroon colored hair that he kept in a ponytail. He had a frail lithe build that looked as if the smallest punch would break him.

They watched him as he sat on a beach of bone white sand not far from New Orleans. He had a look of utter sorrow as he stared out into the sunset.

(Flashback)

Sora wrestled with the throttle of the Highwind trying to pull it out of a nosedive. Sweat dripped from his forehead. He began panicking as the warning lights flashed and the sirens went off. He yelled for Vance. "Vance buckle down there's no way we can pull out of this fucking crash!"

Vance came rushing into the cockpit. He was shirtless, drenched in sweat, and smudged with motor oil all over his well toned body. Even though he was a Valentine, the only things he and Vincent had in common was being experimented on by Hojo, long black hair and crimson eyes. Other than that they were totally different. Were Vincent was pale Vance had a perpetual golden tan that covered his whole body. Sora had snuck a peak once. Vance was built like a fighter where Vincent had been set for stealth and speed. Around the Turks Vance had been known as the Olympian Beast because when he took his limit form he became invincible.

Sora turned away from the shirtless Vance towards the displays in front of him trying to keep his mind on what was happening now. He gazed upon a map of one of the biggest worlds he'd ever seen. Earth… "Where are we gonna crash land her!" Vance shouted as he strapped himself into the seat next to Sora's.

The closest place that had a high concentration magic seemed to be city called New Orleans "There" Sora said pointing to the display. "It'll be probable be the only place nearby that we can get some help." Vance nodded to him and stared ahead.

As the Highwind struck the water it caused a twenty foot wave that crashed against the shore. As it sank it began to break apart Sora and Vance swam out of the wreckage as it drifted to the ocean floor.

When they came to the surface Sora instantly noticed the change they had gone through. They now sported fish tails for their lower halves. Sora's was that of a dolphin as usual, and Vance had the tail of a koi fish with long flowing orange and white fins. "What the hell happened to us?" Vance began to flop around in the water flipping out because of his loss of legs. "Why the hell are we fish?!" "Because" Sora said "There is probably a mer-person near us."

He kept his thoughts as clear as possible even though Vance's body glistened with rivulets of water. 'Clean wholesome thoughts' Sora said to himself.

"How ya'll doin?" Sora spun around to come face to face with a beautiful mermaid. She had long wavy brown hair, sea green eyes, a full face, and a voluptuous body not fat but filled out so she had nice curves. Her southern accent entranced Sora and Vance.

She smiled at them both and said. "I'm Bella-sarah but you can just call me Bella. Who are you?" Sora opened his mouth but Vance beat him to the punch. "I'm Vance Valentine and this is Sora Valentine."

Sora turned beat red and dove under water to hide it and to get some things from the wreckage. 'Why did Vance give me his last name I have a perfectly good one.' Vance smirked and turned back to Bella who looked at the spot where Sora had dove under curiously. "What's wrong with your friend there Vance?" Vance chuckled and said "He's probably getting stuff from the remains of our gummi ship." Bella floated there for a moment before the light bulb turned on in her head. "Oooh I thought there was somethin odd about ya'll. We don't get many dolphin or koi clan around these here parts. So your travelers what brought ya'll to earth."

Sora resurfaced with a pack of his and Vance's clothing and essentials. He faced Bella and said. "We're looking for someone, a young man by the name of Renzu Senoma." Bella stared at them in surprise and exclaimed. "Well if it's him ya'll are lookin for he's right over yonder." She pointed to the shore where a young man sat staring at the sky, his fingers playing with the sand.

Sora's jaw dropped "There's no fucking way in hell, this is just too easy." Vance groaned. Bella cleared her throat and they faced her. "Now before ya'll go tearin off after'em ya need to hear a story."

Sora looked at her curiously. "Story?" "Yeah" Bella answered as she opened a bag she had around her shoulder. "This here is Annabelle she'll tell ya." She pulled a rag doll out of her bag. She had purple hair with a red x shaped barrette and cut short on top with pigtails on the sides. Her eyes were soulful and piercing. She had a pale violet cloak that covered her torso with three yellow buttons on it. Her legs were long with black and white stripes going doing down them and little black slippers on her feet. A whimsical voice came out of the doll saying "Hello".

Neither Sora nor Vance were surprised they had seen many things on their travels and a talking doll has yet to be the strangest. They just nodded to her. Bella cleared her throat again. "They are here for Renzu and I thought it was wise if they heard his story." "So be it." Annabelle said.

(POV)

Annabelle speaks

Once upon a time I was loved by Renzu, and I loved him just like I loved all my other beautiful beasts. He has been the only boy to hold ownership of me and I am sad to say the day he found me was the day he became saved and doomed.

He found me while cleaning his grandmother's attic a year ago.

Renzu dusted off a large trunk brushing his black hair out of his face as he prepared to open it. When he undid the latch it gave a rusted grating noise. He kneeled down placing his hands on the lid. When he lifted it open it gave a groan as if it was glad to finally be opened after many years of holding its secrets tight. He peered inside only to be knocked back by the stench of must, decaying wood, and wet moldy cloth.

Renzu thought to himself. 'Hasn't Nanny ever heard of air fresheners.' He covered is nose and looked back into the trunk. The first thing he saw was me sitting atop a bunch of old decaying porcelain dolls, their once lovely faces cracked and chipped. And the elegant dresses they once wore were now rotted and falling apart.

Renzu reached in and picked me up delicately examining every detail I had and said. "What a lovely doll". He gasped clapping a hand to his mouth. You see Renzu had been mute all his life and now hearing a voice come out of his mouth had startled him. He was thrilled and scared at the same time. The voice he now had was soft and kind which was what he had imagined having his whole life. He rushed downstairs clutching me to his chest as he went. I could hear his hear beat like a bass drum. When He found his grandmother she was doing dishes in the kitchen.

She was a little white haired old woman with lines on her face that showed she had enjoyed her life. She turned around hearing Renzu rush into the kitchen. "What's wrong honey? Why are you all out of breath?" He looked down to me then at his grandmother and said. "Nanny" She dropped the plate she'd been drying. It hit the floor shattering and sending shards of glass everywhere.

"D…did you just speak Ren." He nodded. "It happened after I picked up this doll." His grandmother stared at me and said. "Why that's my old doll Annabelle" She carefully took me. "I haven't seen her for years." She patted my hair and I said "It's good to see you again Kairi."

(End POV)

Sora interrupted Annabelle "Wait wait wait Kairi is here and she's an old woman now." He stared at Annabelle. "Yes" She said "You know her?" Sora nodded a little surprised by this turn of events. "I wondered why Renzu seemed so familiar to me. He's her grandson." Annabelle blinked curiously at Sora "How do you know her?" Sora rubbed his chin and spoke. "We grew up together on Destiny Islands. But after the keyblade war I was thrown into cryogenic stasis. I assumed she and Riku and been put in it to so I began searching for them again." Vance faced Sora. "Well looks like we found one of them." Sora faced Annabelle again. "Sorry for interrupting please continue."

(POV)

Now where was I ah yes here we are. Kairi smiled down at me "It's good to see you too old friend." Renzu just stared regrettably he could not hear my voice.

"Nanny shouldn't we tell mom." Kairi brought her thoughts back to here and now. "Yes. She's in the front yard tending to flowers." Both of them rushed outside. Renzu had me back against his chest.

His mother was much like Kairi was at her age. She looked up from the flowers dirt smeared on her cheek. "What's the matter with you two?" She said as she stood and dusted herself off. Renzu rushed forward hugging her tight before speaking into her ear. "I love you mom." "R…r…ren you just spoke."

She began to cry and pulled him back looking into his face "Please do it again" He spoke louder this time. "I love you mom" They heard footsteps and turned to see Renzu's boyfriend Snow walking up with a bouquet of lilies in his hand. Snow lived up to his name he had snow white hair and was very pale with violet eyes and soft rose pink lips. He was tall and slender with the build of a cyclist and the fingers of a pianist. "I thought today was going to be a special day so-." Renzu cut him off "Snow." Snow dropped the lilies and stared dumbfounded at Renzu who rushed forward wrapping his arms around Snow's neck and kissing him.

Snow kissed him back his arms wrapping around Renzu's waist. At that instant the worst person who could drive by did. Snow's mother Victoria… Now Victoria was a very religious woman and didn't know Snow was gay and had a boyfriend. So when she drove by seeing Snow kissing his supposed best friend Renzu she pulled the car to a screeching halt. She slammed her car door as she got out rushing over screaming to high heaven. "You blasphemous little child I thought I raised you right." Snow Heard his mother and turned around utter fear in is eyes.

End Chapter 1


	2. The Convent

I have Returned I know I haven't posted in awhile and I'm sorry net crashed. I had some errors in the first chapter but hopefully there are none in here.

Disclaimer. The only things I own in this story are Renzu, Snow, Vance, and BellaSarah so yeah everything is owned by Square Enix and Slave Labor Graphic. Tee Hee

Chapter 2

The Convent

(Flashback continued)

Sora stared at Annabelle as she had been telling the so far happy story.

(POV continued)

Now Victoria was no woman to be trifled with. She was a cold, calculating, temper mental bitch, that was beautiful to boot. Like Snow she had the same lustrous white hair though it was long and wavy, and violet eyes that would make an amethyst seem weak and ugly. Her body was lean and toned, her breasts ample and generous. No man who had ever seen this temptress, had simple and clean thoughts about her. And now she had seen her son doing something she thought as unforgivable.

Victoria reached out for Snow and grabbed him by his hair tearing him and Renzu apart. Renzu cried out "No leave us alone, he didn't do anything wrong." this caused Victoria to stop she was stunned she thought Renzu had been a mute. "So you lied about being a mute as well. You stay away from my son you disgusting child." Renzu's grandmother stared in disbelief and the events occurring in front of her.

Victoria shoved Snow into the car slamming the door shut. When she got in she peeled off leaving behind smoke and a very broken heart. Renzu crumpled to the ground hold me to his face as tears spilled out onto me. His mother touched him on the shoulder and said "I'm so sorry I should have told you she dives by often when he comes over here, I just thought it wouldn't matter or that both of you knew already." Renzu looked at her tears welling up in his eyes. "Its ok mom this wasn't your fault. Snow and I knew this would probably happen one day and that it was unavoidable" he sniffed a little then smiled "we made a contingency plan to meet at a special spot when this happened so I just have to wait for his phone call."

In the car Victoria screamed at Snow as he stared indifferently out the window. "You little harlot you dare lie to me and go against god, well we'll just see how you act when they get a hold of you at the Ursaline Convent." Snow continued to ignore her screeching.

Victoria slammed on the breaks as they reached the convent. She opened his door grabbing him by the hair again dragging him up the steps of dilapidated old building. The very top floor's windows were all nailed shut. The convent seemed dark and foreboding but Snow took no notice of this, his mind was on the pain his mother was causing him by pulling him by his hair.

She reached the door and knocked. After a moment or two a nun answered the door she was still young with sparkling brown eyes and creamy cinnamon colored skin. Victoria pushed past her dragging Snow along with her. "I need to speak with Mother Pruitt immediately." The girl nodded and dashed off returning soon with Mother Pruitt. Now Mother Pruitt was not a very likable woman, she looked like she had raise by lizards, her dry skin was drawn tight over her features and her beady eyes seemed to bore into you.

"Victoria what is it my child." Victoria held Snow up and growled. "I caught this child committing a grave sin." Mother Pruitt turned to the younger nun and said. "Sister Lucii could you please go and tend to the children for me while I speak to Victoria and Snow?" Lucii nodded and ran off stopping as she turned the corner to peek around and listen in.

"Now what was the sin he committed." Mother Pruitt said as she stared at Snow distastefully, he gave her the stare right back. "I caught him committing the act of homosexuality with that boorish child Renzu Senoma." Mother Pruitt gave a gasp and said. "Well I only see one course of action and that is to lock him with the other sinners." This time Lucii had to cover her mouth to stifle her gasp. She thought to herself 'Why something that drastic." She clutched the only other key to the place where all the sinners where locked to her chest.

Victoria nodded "I see that is the only path we can take and I am fine with it take him." Mother Pruitt grabbed Snow by the hair now as Victoria released him to her. He began to struggle this time but the old bag was stronger than she looked and her nails were digging into his scalp. She began to drag him up the stairs to the upper floors he struggled still as he was pulled up and up. "So do you have nothing to say for the sin you have committed impudent boy." She said. "No. I love Renzu and I would rather die than give that love up" he growled through his teeth. She yanked at his hair harder. "There are things worse than death you little whelp" She stopped when they had reached the top floor the only thing in the room was a large intricate iron clad door.

Lucii had been following close behind but still far enough back to not be noticed. She still clutched the extra key to the entry that Mother Pruitt and Snow stood before.

Mother Pruitt dragged Snow along to the door and pulled a key from inside her robe. When she unlocked the door and began to open it Snow struggled even more for he sensed pure evil coming form what lay beyond the entryway. Still the old woman was too strong when she got the door open she shoved him in and slammed the door shut and locked it. She sneered as she heard Snow's screams and the growls of the creatures that lay in wait for him behind the door. "Like I said boy" She cackled. "There are things worse than death."

Lucii hid behind a statue horrified but what had just happened 'He didn't deserve that.' She thought to herself. Mother Pruitt turned around and began to walk downstairs; she stopped beside the statue Lucii was behind. Lucii clamped her hand over her own mouth to keep the Mother from hearing her. "Ahh such a nice way to spend an afternoon." Mother Pruitt sighed and then continued downstairs.

After the old hag had left Lucii fumbled with the other key to the door trying to get it out of her robes so she could get the boy out. She stepped up to the door Snow's screams and shouts for help could still be heard from behind it. She brought the key up trembling as she pushed it into the lock. It made a click as it came unlocked. As fast as she could Lucii reached into that terrible room grabbing Snow and tearing him away from the monsters that had just gotten a small taste of his blood and now wanted more. She forced the door shut against the beasts and their clawing hands as they beat against the door. She only relaxed after she heard the lock click shut again. Lucii then turned around remembering Snow. "Oh dear" she gasped. Snow was covered in slash marks his clothes torn open bite rings bleeding everywhere on him.

"Damn that bitch" Lucii growled, her countenance changed instantly from an innocent young nun, to someone who had seen many things and was angry at the world. Even her voice changed taking on a Hispanic accent. "I was so close to getting this place quarantined." She began to tear off her nuns robes a tight fitting black and red leather suit hidden underneath. Lucii hurried as she wrapped the robe around Snow's trembling body. "So close so close. Come one kid lets get outta here." She took his hand and pulled him along as quickly as possible, rushing for the exit.

The first few things that Snow noticed about her, where the guns at her hips and that she still had that silly nun's hat on her head.

The hat didn't stay on long as Lucii reached up tearing it and exclaiming "Always hated that damn hat got in the way to much." As the hat came off thick dark brown wavy locks rolled down her back.

Even as he stood there Snow was oblivious to the whole transformation from a nun to a bad ass little hell kitten.

Lucii kept holding on to the injured youth as they came closer to the door out of the convent. But before they could even reach the door a dark shadow formed on the ground, and out of it rose Mother Pruitt her eyes cold, hard, and filled with bloodlust.

"Now, now Sister Lucii. What is it you are doing with that horrible little child?" the mother sneered as Lucii reached for one of her guns.

"I'm takin his ass outta here and getting this place shut down for good, you conniving bitch"

A hissing noise could be heard as Mother Pruitt stared at the two trying to escape. She snapped her fingers. Two other nuns appeared beside her the same way she had.

In that instant Lucii felt a cold dark force emanating from behind her, a force that was terrified and would do anything to escape and find shelter.

She turned around not knowing what she would find.

Snow stood there his whole body quaking, his eyes had gone from purple to scarlet red in a matter of seconds. All he knew was that he had to save this girl that had saved him and get her and himself as far away from the convent as possible.

Mother Pruitt and her nun cronies began to change as well their bodies elongating their faces like a snake's. "You sssseee what you've done insssolent girl" She hissed at Lucii, "You have releasssed a plague on usss all"

Lucii suddenly felt a strong and sure arm around her waist as Snow lifted her up. "You're the only plague here." He growled "and I will eradicate you one day."

Snow moved between the now serpent like nuns at a break neck speed. Lucii secured safely in his arms. The snake/nuns struck at him as he passed by all within a hair's width of getting him.

Snow burst through the front door and began to run down the road as fast as possible not daring to look back for fear that the nuns would be right behind them. Lucii spoke up breaking the suffocating silence as they ran. "It's safe to stop now. They stopped at the door of that convent."

Snow slowed to a stop. He set the girl down and collapsed blacking out, suddenly drained of the energy he just had.

Lucii stared down at him, her hand reaching to one of her guns and pulling it out. She aimed at the back of his head listening to his breathing as it became more regular.

She knew what he was becoming, she knew she needed to terminate him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Something about him saving her and how sad his face looked as he slept just wouldn't allow her to pull the trigger. She put the gun away with a heavy sigh and mumbled to herself "Kid you're in for one hell of a rough ride". She sighed again as the wounds on the boy began to heal quickly.

(Back at Renzu's house)

Renzu paced about, throwing glances at the phone. Holding me in his arms he let out a small sad sigh. He hadn't stopped humming since Snow had been taken away, afraid that if he didn't keep making some kind of noise his new found voice would go away.

His mother's eyes followed him around the room. She had been crying since he had spoken and since Snow had been taken. Even though Renzu had told her it was okay she still felt like it was her fault.

Kairi was the only calm one her wrinkled hands knitting away at a scarf made of purple and wine red yarn. This simple act seemed to relieve a little tension in the house.

They jumped when the phone rang. Renzu was the one to answer it

"Hello"

-Renzu? God even if I've only heard it once your voice is so good to hear-

"Snow are you ok?"

-Yeah I'm fine look meet me at the spot okay-

"Alright I'll be there in 5 minutes"

-Good…. And Renzu-

"Yes Snow?"

-I love you.-

"I love you too. See you soon"

-Yeah soon-

Renzu hung up the phone and turned around. His mother and grandmother were frantic. "I'm going to go see him now." He said. His mother nodded an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Kairi held up the scarf. "I had a feeling you would need this soon so I finished it hun. Here." Kairi wrapped the scarf around his neck and took his face in her hands her old eyes scanning him. "You have the same determination as your father. And I'll be damned before I let that vile woman Victoria take love away from you two…Now go find Snow."

Renzu nodded and rushed out the door I was still in his hands as he left.

"Renzu please hear me" I spoke "This is not a good idea. I sense darkness coming from up ahead." He couldn't hear me as he kept running the sound of the ocean growing louder and louder.

The sun had begun to set and twilight was beginning to fade. A chill settled in around us as we ran for the ocean.

When Renzu had stopped we were on a sandy beach and the moon was out.

The sound of the waves lapping against the shore and Renzu's soft breathing where the only noises present.

End Chapter 2

Hope you enjoyed can't wait to finish chapter 3.


End file.
